Software applications for small businesses often offer limited pre-configured SKUs (i.e., stock-keeping units, such as SimpleStart, Essential, and Premium) for user selection. However, small business practices vary by industry segments, geographic locations, languages, and culture-related business processes. For example, there may be thousands of industry segments, hundreds of tax codes and currencies based on geographic locations, over six thousand languages, and numerous culture related business processes (e.g., using checks in the United States of America (US), versus using überweisung in Germany). These differing processes create numerous requirements for software application configurations to accommodate different needs of diverse small business practices.